Butterflies in my Stomach
by Late-Sleeper-sama
Summary: Collection of one-sided love stories, stories of hurt and rejection, stories about regret and pain, stories with that would make you wonder “what if…” SasuNaru, mainly Naruto-uke
1. Naruto is the Devil

**Naruto is the Devil**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

* * *

I always knew that you're not what you project that you are. The way you smile. The way you laugh. They are all fake. I know you're hiding something, something sinister within you.

Then and there I knew that you were evil somehow. No, not because of Kyuubi, you were a demon on your own rights.

No one could ever stand people's harshness and taunt like you did unless that someone has some demented agenda behind those smiles. You always smile and forgive but I wonder what made you tick. What scheme of murder are you planning on doing? I knew you would someday. Maybe when you become Hokage? Is it that why you dream of becoming one? Don't lie. I know a demon when I meet one.

Although I never knew how really psychotic you were until I opened that door to your room after hearing a deafening thud of something falling hard on the floor only to reveal you slumped on the floor of your tiny bedroom with blood gushing from your chest, almost soaking your now reddening shirt and bloodied hand.

"Okaeri teme."

You gave me a cheeky but gentle smile, the same smile you give me whenever I came home from a mission, as though you hadn't just stab yourself with kunai on your right bloody hand. I felt a sickening feeling on my gut as I watched in fascination and shocked as blood started to flow like a leaking faucet off your chest towards your lower region soaking your pants.

I rushed towards you, grabbing any linen on my sight, and tried to press it to your chest to stop the bleeding somehow. Where's a medic nin when you need one?

I was fucking trembling like a leaf you goddamn dobe, but you only smiled at me and ask me question as though we were just exchanging greetings after a mission and chatting like normal friends. "How's your mission?"

Fuck you DOBE.

"You got the mission finished really early, teme? I was expecting you to be home much later." I almost snorted and whacked you on the head except you gave out a small labored breathing that almost made me shit my pants.

"Did you eat already, teme? There's still ramen on the table."

Your constant yammering and that raspy I'm-going-to-die-voice grated on my nerves. "URASAI!! Stop with the stupid questioning and act of kindness dobe." I snapped at you for your stupidity and lack of self-preservation. What the hell is that questioning when your about to die because of your insanity. I know nature hadn't been kind to you, but, WHAT THE HELL DOBE?!

"Gomen ne, Sasuke." You gave off another labored breathing. It wasn't the breathing that paralyzed me…more so; it was your sudden loss of spirit. Why are we not arguing? Why aren't you fighting me? Why the hell are you even saying sorry? Sorry is not on your vocabulary, dobe.

I realized that even if I pressed hard I couldn't stop the bleeding. You would die because of too much blood loss. I knew what I had to do. I can't do teleportation…it may stress you out more. I'd have to carry you there by foot. I'm glad I'm a fast runner.

I pulled you up and carried you like a damsel in distress…only that you are truly in distress and, well…dying. I cringed at that thought. You did not protest even with our very close and intimate proximity and that scared me the most, you not protesting, not even moving, or even groaning.

I could feel you gasp for air as I carried you towards the door. I frantically ran over a tiny kid on bicycle, bump into another unmoving man, who by the way only sneered at me as he saw your ashen face. The cat, which I stepped on, also shrieked at me angrily. You made me a villain to all those I bumped and crossed dobe. But you didn't give a damn, right?

You know with my panic and all I didn't even realized that you…you are YOU. The fastest healer of all Konoha or even the whole ninja world. Then why the hell aren't you healing now?

I stopped on my track and glared down on you but you smiled softly at me as though you knew what I was thinking. "There's no use treating me, I told Kyuubi not to heal me. I aimed here…" you pointed a part on your bloodied chest were your heart is supposedly located. "…here in my heart using a rasengan to push the kunai in deeper. There's no way I'm gonna live through that even if I have Kyuubi healing me. " You even gave me a cheeky smirk as though you had finally won; finally beaten me. I wanted to hurt you for that, but in the mean time I hold that thought and run again as fast as I could towards the Hokage's Tower; to the only person I knew that could outsmart you and heal you.

I wonder how you could make me feel this way.

Do you know how you make me so incompetent?

That I couldn't do anything at all.

Me, the last Uchiha, worthless? Even Madara knew I was the best on our clan and admitted that as I was killing him. Everybody feared me. I'm a genius. I'm invincible. I'm the prodigy of Konoha.

But _you_, you're the only one who could make me feel like this.

Did you know how I shudder and almost peed my pants due to anxiety every time I look at your paling face as I see death before me?

Do you enjoy the inner turmoil you gave me? Did you know how I wanted to scream bloody hell and throw you into the river and drown you, then hold you tight and kiss your lips? I know you do, because you just lay there on my arms with such contented smile plastered on your whiskered face.

"Are you okay, teme? You are breathing hard, why don't we take a rest?" You touched my arm and smiled softly at me as though I was a five-year old child.

"Why did you do it?"

"I did it because I love you too much teme."

Told you, you were evil. Many call me cynical, traitor, murderer, bastard, heartless…twisted; but what do you think they should call you? Aren't you more twisted than me, telling me you love me, that's why you killed yourself? What kind of twisted, demented reasoning was that?

You might have felt my confusion as you tried hard to face me. "You always say that you don't need me. That I was just a nuisance. Go away, that was your wish…Stay away from you and let you be." You gave another gasp air and I stopped a bit to let you rest.

"I always thought that…no pretended that it was just your expression of being emo…but again you said it so many times…like a mantra…?"

I tightened my hold; you winced a bit breaking me from my trance.

How can you make me feel so _low_?

…so worthless?

"I want you to be happy but your happiness doesn't have me in the picture…but I can't, I can't stay away from you…I'll come back again and again and again. I'll still find you were ever you are. Even if you push me. Even if you threaten me. "

Stop!

Stop the goddamn torture.

Please make it stop.

Make it stop.

"…but death…even I wanted to run back to you… I could never…nev…never go back…" You slowly closed your eyes and something in me panicked…I felt like I was losing air. I became nauseated, so suffocated.

"Sasuke…" You called out in that small voice, which I almost missed. I couldn't hardly hear you…was it that my heart beating much louder than you voice? "Sasuke…" You tried again to catch my attention. I tried hard to calm myself and look at you. "Sasuke…would you cry for me when I'm gone?"

"No."

Your face became impassive but then a contented smile broke your face, the smile you usually wear on top of the Hokage's head when you thought nobody was watching. "I'm glad. I really don't want to burden you or leave you hurting."

I was speechless.

"Sasuke, I lo…" Your hand slowly fell to your side.

You did not even continue your sentence and I almost died inside. I look up and saw that we had finally arrived at the building. Somehow, I knew we made it on time. It made me smile a bit to know that you're going to live. I knew you would.

Remember how we made such a ruckus that the whole building was in total commotion? How Shizune freaked out and almost fainted? How the Hokage screamed and ordered everyone to clear the path as you were pulled away from my arms and laid down on the stretcher?

It was total chaos. Like my emotions towards you right now.

Was it fun to see Tsunade's, your so called grandmother-figure, worried face? Did you have a kick on knowing that you made her cry once again? Have you realized that you and Shizune are the last living people she values the most?

Was it amusing to see medic nins run to and fro like their pants were on fire? Was it entertaining to see them practically strain themselves as you lay there with that fucking smile on your face?

Did Sakura's tear-stricken face make you jump with glee, that finally she was concerned about you? Did you see how worried she looked and how regretful her eyes show?

You're Evil.

You're disgusting.

Was it just a prank? To enter my life, to make me fall for you then leave me when you know I had fallen deep in need of you?

Why did you even tried saving me and dragging me back to Konoha making me suffer D class mission for a year and taunting glances from skeptical villagers?

Why didn't you just let me die beside the Hawk and Madara? Is this your reason you made me live? To see you die in front of me?

You are such a fucking imbecile!

Do you even know how much this fucking ring cost! Yes oh king of the underworld Naruto, I bought you (Is the ring for Naruto? If it isn't, take the 'you' out. But I think it is.) a ring. A ring that has my clan symbol on it.

A ring that cost me three A class missions and some baby sitting mission on the side.

But you know I don't care anymore.

Because to you this is just a joke. A prank, that's what you are good at. A revenge to get even with me for all those time I made you loose your pride…for the time I left you behind. Is this your way of saying fuck-you-Sasuke-now-you-know-how-painful-it-is-to-be-left-by-the-one-you-love.

Then again it works. Your message got through.

That's why I knew then and then that you're the devil's reincarnation.

You're a thief. You took my heart.

You're a murderer. You killed my only hope to live.

You're vile.

You're twisted.

You're horrible.

Nobody would cry for your poor soul DOBE!

No one would mourn for you!

Why would I cry for you? Look at me! I'm fucking having the time of my life!

There's a fucking cushion everywhere, from floor to ceiling. The only downside is its all white…and a fucking hole in the ceiling. Rain kept dripping…water kept flowing down my cheeks…which coincidentally always happens when I think of you. Damn! They should really fix that…my eyes are always sore afterwards…wondering why?

Actually instead of crying, I'd laugh.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

You know I'm glad you killed yourself. Now you would never enter heaven, which I know I'll never gonna enter.

So after all I'm still gonna see you in hell.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Doctor, patient in room 121 is having a breakdown again."

"Give him a stronger anti-depressant."

"WHAHAHAHA. BWAHAHAHAHA. NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LALALALA!!"

There goes that fucking rain again.

"WHAHAHAHAHAHA…see you in hell dobe."

I'm coming for you my love.

**:OWARI:**

**Late-Sleeper:** This is my Naruto version of my gravi fic.


	2. Overdose

**Overdose**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

**Disclaimer: **I actually own Naru-chan -policemen arrives- fine! He's not mine...I'm just a rapist molesting hime at night -Sasuke glares- okay innocent author...geez

* * *

Shikamaru watched, annoyance written all over his face, as Naruto drank another 'screw driver' the blonde's current favorite drink for the day. He watched painfully as his lover drowned himself once again with booze, drugs and music.

He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. How many times did they fight about the blonde's addiction?

Four thousand three hundred thirty six fights.

That was the last count he had.

Honestly he didn't want to argue with the blonde right now because he knew it would lead to another drinking session, drug intoxication and loud banging music…and _without_ his supervision. He doesn't want that to happen after the blonde's sudden suicide attempt last month.

Finding the blonde dead would be the last thing he wanted.

He felt a stabbing pain inside his heart and unconsciously his hand shot up and grabbed on the blonde's hand. Naruto gave a puzzled look to his boyfriend but smiled and patted the lazy man's hand in return.

Shikamaru almost cried as the blonde gave a crack-ass smile his way. He knew that at this moment the blonde was on the zenith of pleasure. He was high on drugs once again.

…and it pained him that he couldn't do anything but to hug the blonde and lead him out of the bar.

How did he come into the situation?

Why didn't he listen to all his friends about leaving the blonde?

Maybe he wouldn't have fallen deeper and deeper in love with Naruto.

Nevertheless, he could not regret that now. He knew that deep down inside he couldn't leave Naruto, because the blonde was the only living thing that made his life worthwhile.

A reason to keep on living.

If only Naruto would felt that way for him.

He tried hard to balance both his body and Naruto's as they walked towards their small apartment down the alley. He tried maneuvering the blonde's heavy weight towards the door and into their humble abode.

"Welcome home." Shikamaru muttered to no one in particular as he half-carried and half-dragged his lover towards their bedroom.

Upon entering, he gently maneuvered the blonde to lie on the bed and he prepared their clothes for the night. He smiled as the blonde murmured his name on his sleep.

He took the blonde's arm and tediously took the blonde's shirt off and cleaned the blonde's chest with a wash cloth he took from the bathroom while searching for the clothes to wear for the night.

A moan alerted him that the blonde was in pain; gently he lifted the blonde and carried Naruto inside the bathroom towards the sink. He was used to it by now.

This was a normal occurrence in their everyday life.

He patiently waited as the blonde throw up the last meal the blonde ate for the day as he gently made a circular motion with his hand on the blonde's back. He murmured soothing words to the blonde as the male felt a gnawing pain as he puked again, this time no food particles came out.

Shikamaru laid kisses on the blonde's head as Naruto made a gagging movement in no avail. All the food was already out of his body, nothing else would come out, still the pain remains and the reflex to puke was still strong.

A trickle of tears rolled from Naruto's eyes as he felt his head splitting in to two. He hated being like this, but he can't stop, because if he did he would remember _it_, he'd remember _him_.

…and the last thing he wanted is to remember him…

…his kisses…

…his touch…

…his smell…

…his betrayal.

Naruto glanced up and found his face reflected on the mirror in front of them. He watched in cynical fascination his face as pain once again invaded his whole body, stared at how his face look like shit from all the drugs he took, stared at how pale he looked in contrast to how tan he used to be when he was still with _him_.

A sudden pain inside his chest blossomed.

Not now, that's what he prayed as he watched his new self in the mirror.

He smiled gently as his eyes caught Shikamaru's eyes looking at his face in the mirror. He turned his face towards his lover and grazed his fingers on Shikamaru's nose.

The lazy genius closed his eyes and savored the feathery touches Naruto was giving him. When he opened his eyes, his eyes gazed at the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

Somehow, Shikamaru felt his Naruto was back. Even for a fleeting moment.

Shikamaru gently kissed the blonde's nose and cheeks and proceeded to wash the blonde's face with running water.

Naruto let his lover wash his face because he knew he couldn't do it himself. He was drop dead tired and not to mention high and somehow he felt secured when Shikamaru held him like that…

…that he's someone to be cared for…

…someone dear.

Not a shit that he was.

The trash that people thought him to be.

Naruto felt Shikamaru lift him gently towards their small bed and lay him there softly. He chuckled a bit at how lovingly the genius looked at him.

Sometimes he can't stand that look…

…he abhors that pity look…

…that loving look.

"Why don't you leave me Shika?" He questioned.

Shikamaru not even flinching rubbed the washcloth on the blonde's body and smiled at the blonde.

"Because I love you." Was Shikamaru's reply.

Naruto smiled, he knew that would be the lazy bum's answer. He always asked that and Shikamaru would always answer him with that _shit_. He wondered when would the lazy genius ever got tired of his insistent questioning…

…get tired of him…

"I love you too." Naruto said softly and closed his eyes as sleep claimed him, not realizing tears welling up in his lover's eyes as his lover gently brushed the hair from his face lovingly.

* * *

Sasuke paced thru and fro as he waited for the arrival of his bastard of a brother. It had been three long excruciating years since he last set foot in Japan. His hometown.

The home where he left his heart three years ago.

He wondered briefly were _his_ dobe is now; he glanced at his watch when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned his head and was not surprised to see his brother looking at him impassively.

"Have you seen him?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then give me his fucking address so I can give that dobe a piece of my mind."

"Little brother, why?"

"You know why."

Itachi shook his head but nodded. He was unsure how he would drop the bomb to his brother.

That the blonde he was looking for was no longer available…

That the blonde was with somebody else…

…and that the blonde is now the trash of the society…filthy rubbish that the world had turned its back on.

"Fine, come along so that you may rest and by tomorrow we would search for him."

"Hn."

* * *

Sasuke gave a fleeting glance at all the people dancing at the stage. He snorted a bit at how their body glistened with sweat and possibly spilled alcohols. He shook his head as another flimsy looking whore made her way towards him and gave a wink.

He snarled once again at the loud music and the grating noise of the DJ talking. He wondered why people patronize such dirty club like this.

He also wondered why his brother thinks that he'd see the blonde here.

This place was not Naruto's scene.

A blonde top alerted Sasuke's senses. He warily watched the blonde behind the smoke covering the entire dance floor. He waited patiently…hoping…

A laugh from the blonde broke his reverie and his eyes widen as Naruto's face emerge from the curtain of smoke. The blonde on the other hand was oblivious to all the attention he was getting as he downed another beer and swung his arm around Shikamaru.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched _his_ blonde wrap his arm around a pine-apple head boy while the other boy gently supported the blonde's weight.

Naruto was piss ass drunk.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to the blonde as he strode towards the two intent of separating the couple from each other.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out again.

Naruto scrunched his nose and cock his head to the side as he heard his name being called. He tried blinking his eyes to clear it from all the smoke from the dance floor.

Then when it did clear, he wished it didn't.

There standing in front of him was none other than his childhood friend.

His ex-boyfriend…

"Sasuke." Shikamaru eyes narrowed as Naruto called someone's name softly. He turned his gaze towards the direction the blonde was looking and was a bit surprised when a hand suddenly yanked Naruto from his grasped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru snapped at the raven.

Naruto, still in shock, gave a quick glance at both parties. He couldn't formulate a coherent sentence and felt that he's whole being is being consumed by a black whirlpool. He grabbed on to Shikamaru's shirt as he felt his knees give way.

Shikamaru upon feeling the blonde's condition gripped him tighter towards his chest and dragged him away from the fuming raven. Sasuke was quick to grab on to the blonde's hand which earned him a heated glare from the lazy genius.

"Don't touch me." Naruto regaining his vocabulary muttered softly.

With that, Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand but warily watched as the two walked away from the dance floor and out of the bar.

A pain inside his heart had increased ten fold.

He felt suffocated a bit.

Then without him knowing, a tear rolled from his eyes, fortunately hidden by the dim lights, smoke and loud music of the bar.

No one knew he was breaking down deep inside.

* * *

Shikamaru watched agonizingly as Naruto downed another bottle of beer. He loss count on how many bottles the blonde already consumed. He restrained himself from scolding the blonde even if it pained him. He doesn't want Naruto to run away again and found slumped in a nearby alley by some concerned neighbors. It's was down right troublesome.

He watched again as Naruto took another bottle and swig it in a heartbeat. Weird for someone who drank that much Naruto don't have a big belly. It must be the genes.

Shikamaru sighed again for the two hundred and thirty-seven times.

Naruto took another swig from the bottle and emptied it. He sneered as he jiggled the empty bottle. A groaned escaped his lips as he realizes that it was the last bottle he had. He tried searching for some money on his pocket to buy some more booze when he suddenly felt a small round object inside. A smile suddenly spread from his face as he remembered he still had a drug left which some hooker gave him last night.

He knew he already took a lot last night and was still high with it but Sasuke's face was still haunting him. He wanted that face out! He wanted it out now.

With that thought, he took the pill out and popped it to his mouth hurriedly because he knew his lover was watching him.

Just as he thought, Shikamaru came rushing towards him with curses and tried hard to make him throw up but he was stubborn to give up what he just swallowed. In a hurried gulp he felt the drug fell down toward his stomach, a large smile broke off and he gave a cheeky smirk at his frightened lover.

Shikamaru who was still trying to pry the blonde's mouth open slumped his weakened body on the nearby chair. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to calm himself.

"What the hell Naruto? When did you get that?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto gave a small smile at his lover. He was a bit guilty that he was making Shikamaru worry about him…AGAIN. "Last night, when we fought and I ran off."

"Fuck."

"Shika…I…I'm…"

"Shut up Uzumaki!" Naruto cringed when the lazy genius called him by his last name. He knew then and there that Shikamaru was pissed. Really pissed. He kept silent as he felt the drug working and making him a bit nauseated…he shrugged at thinking it was because he drank too much. You know that drugs and booze shouldn't go together, right?

Shikamaru rubbed his nose in agitation and stared off into space. He can't believe after all this months the blonde was not opening to him fully, still hiding secrets, hiding his past…

He knew the blonde had loved someone… loved him to the point of destruction… That's when he found the blonde…weak and shattered in a bar down a dirty alley. He wanted to leave the drunken man off to his own diminished but something in his eyes; his blue eyes made him stop and helped the blonde up.

Then like magic…or even a curse, he fell in love with the blonde idiot even though his friend protested and threatened to leave him. They were against all odds, even how cheesy it may sound.

However, even if he thought it was magic that they met and fell in love…he knew deep in his heart that Naruto's heart had a bigger space for someone…

"Is it him?"

Naruto looked up and searched Shikamaru's impassive face. "Who?"

"Don't give me that crap Naruto! You know what I mean." Shikamaru snapped.

Naruto averted his eyes and gave a small smile. "You're the one I love."

A loud thud echoed throughout the room as Shikamaru suddenly launched himself towards the quivering blonde, grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder in tight grip. "That's not my question!"

Naruto quivered more and felt the nausea growing stronger. He tried suppressing the reflex to gag but to no avail. "Shik…I'm…"

Shikamaru was jolted off his anger as he saw his lover turning pale and shaking a bit. He tried to lift the blonde off to go to the bathroom when the blonde stopped him while crying. "I love you Shika…I really do…I…"

Shikamaru panicked at seeing his blonde cried like a baby, afraid that he would leave him…

He tried calming the blonde as he cupped his face with both his hands as he rained kisses on the blonde's forehead and cheeks while he murmurs his dying love for him. He too was crying by now.

Shikamaru hugged the blonde tightly as Naruto cried more, and more.

Then…

He felt the most chilling episode he would encounter in his life…

He felt Naruto shaking…

His Naruto was having a seizure…

That's when he cried hard…

* * *

Sasuke hurriedly ran towards the said room and hastily opened the door only to be greeted by a pale man on the bed hooked to a series of I.V. fluids known to man. Beside Naruto was the pine-apple head he saw with his blonde four nights ago.

He's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell happened to him?"

"Brain shut down."

"I…I…I…" Sasuke stalked towards the impassive man and grabbed his collar in fury. "I should have never left him with you." He hissed dangerously.

Shikamaru's bloodshot eyes narrowed dangerously, he grabbed onto his assailant's hand and yanked it hard away from his collar. "Don't you dare say that! You're the one who left him years ago!"

Sasuke aimed a punch at Shikamaru but was stop by a hand from behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Sasuke."

"Itachi." Sasuke growled threateningly. He shook his hand off Itachi's grasp and glared at Shikamaru.

"I heard that the doctors would stop all the medication…" Itachi strolled towards a chair and sat on it, though his eyes were still nailed on his little brother.

Shikamaru nodded as he sat back again to where he was sitting. He glanced at his lover and kissed his paling hand. "Yes, they already detoxified him of all the drugs he took, but they already damage part of his brain. They could no longer do anything…"

Itachi face hardens. "So he's?"

"A living doll. Someone who can eat, sleep, and breathe…but couldn't think and talk." Shikamaru grazed his lips once more on Naruto's hand as he suppressed another bout of tears from falling.

Itachi stood up and stalked towards his brother.

"Then I'll take him in."

"We don't need your pity money mister or whoever you are…" Shikamaru sighed in annoyance.

"It's not pity! He's mine so I'm taking care of what is mine." Sasuke growled.

Itachi shook his head and grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist. "Let's go little brother." He glanced at the other occupant of the room and bowed his head in apology. "Sorry for disturbing you. We hope for your lover's good health. We're leaving now."

"Unhand me Itachi, or I swear to god I'll cut off your hand." Sasuke growled.

Itachi's face was marred with a slight frown as he glanced sternly at his fuming brother. "Sasuke." He reprimanded sternly. He shook his head as Sasuke gave him a menacing glare.

"You could see that we're no longer wanted here and never will be. Come along now."

"No."

A resounding slap suddenly shocked Sasuke to the core. Unconsciously Sasuke's hand rubbed his bruised cheek as his eyes widen with utter shock.

Itachi too was shock that for the first time he hurt his brother physically. He shook his head as he retracted his hand and mumbled softly. "He's not yours Sasuke…never will be yours again…you had that chance years ago."

Sasuke felt his chest throb painfully, he turned his head towards the bed were the blonde lies and what he saw shook his whole being.

There sitting near the blonde is Shikamaru, kissing the blonde's pale hand while humming a soft tune of a lullaby as his other hand played with the blonde's hair.

At that instance, a tear fell from his eyes.

"But he was once mine…"

"Not anymore Sasuke…not anymore…"

**:OWARI:**

**Late-Sleeper: **This is a request from **carms-lian**...hehehe


	3. Friends with Benifit chap 1

**Friends with Benefit**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

I looked down at the blond who was tucked in neatly under my chin and was lying beside me. I looked at the clock at the far side of the room and realized it was three o'clock in the morning. Five more hours until the blond would be taken away from me.

I felt myself crying because I was a stupid coward, he was always beside me and now he'll be taken away from me.

I kissed the top of his head.

I kissed the man who I've been in love with so many years.

The man who was always with me through thick and thin.

The blond man who I've known since my toddler years.

Yes, toddler years.

I knew the blond since we were tiny tots wearing diapers. He was an orphan who the sisters of our church took care of ever since both his parents died in a mysterious accident.

My mother used to donate and do charity work for the church so my brother and I were always there. We used to play together from time to time when we were young, that is if my mother would permit us, though it declined when I entered elementary.

Why?

Well because I found new friends, friends who didn't like orphans like the blond boy. He was an outcast. He had no parents…and he had those girly little arms and legs and wide big eyes like a doll.

He look like a crybaby little girl.

Therefore, he was always teased as such.

"Gay" and "Girly boy" were the usual sneer and tease whenever he walked passed us. Then he would just look at us with hatred clearly written all over his face.

"Hey blond boy." He would always stop whenever I called him. "When you grow up you're going to be my _wife_."

He would frown and give me a confused look and then run away after I tease him like that and all my friends and I would just laugh out loud.

That teasing went for two or more years and only stopped when a kind teacher adopted Naruto when he was ten. Then everything change. He was no longer bullied and he had accumulated some friends. Though he was still viewed a loser by most girls and some boys.

As for me, I became more popular and the more I became popular the more I hated it. I hate their nonsense chatter, the girls' squeal, and the false praises. Day by day, I grew to hate people who attached themselves to me because of my standing in class and my good looks.

So, I usually stay away from my classmates whenever possible. I usually walk my way home alone. It's more peaceful that way.

I usually walk through a small park near the church because few people walk and play there. There I would kick cans and stones to vent my anger.

I could kick and throw stones to my heart desire.

"OUCH!!!" I heard a loud cry and I hurriedly ran towards the source. I was actually shocked to see a blond boy crouching hands covering his head.

I must have hit his head when I kicked the discarded can.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with my monotone voice although I really tried to sound concern.

"TEME!!! You fucking hit me with a can." The blond screamed at me, his blue eyes burning with fury. I stared dumbfounded at him for a second or two. I grazed my eyes from his head down to his toe.

I can't believe that it was the same blond as before. He actually changed physically. I never noticed it before since I was not really the person who's conscious of people around me but seeing him now I was really shocked beyond belief.

He was no longer a skinny little boy like he used to. He was also as tall as me now. Though he still got those blue eyes of his like a girl but this time it was no longer sad and lonely.

"You're my wife." He blushed at me. If I wasn't an Uchiha I would blush too. For all those years, I actually couldn't really remember his name. I usually call him girly boy or wife…but I choose the later because it's less degrading.

"Teme. I'm not your wife." He frowned a bit to hide his blush. "My name is Naruto, remember that."

I raised a brow and smirk. It was the first time someone frowns at my presence. It was kind of amusing as he tried to frown harder at me.

"Hey, aren't you going to say sorry?" He snarled at me, face no longer flushing. "No." I answered back.

"You're a bastard you know that." My smirked grew bigger as his face contorted with anger.

"That's the first time I heard that. People usually call me cute, smart and sexy." I gave him a lewd leer, which only fueled his hatred towards me.

"Fuck You!" He gave me the flip and run away.

"Hey, when you grow up your going to be my wife." I shouted to his retreating back. He glanced at me again; his face contorted into a frown and flipped a bird at me again.

For the first time I actually wished to go to school tomorrow, the blond was still cute when he was being tease. I whistled happily and grinned as I walk towards my home.

* * *

Tsuzuki

Late-Sleeper: This is supposed to be a one-shot but it gotten too long so I chopped it up in three chap. So there…


	4. Friends with Benifit chap2

**Friends with Benefit**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

I walked towards the room, for the first time not minding the busy bustle and chatter of my classmates. I was actually in a good mood and I unconsciously looked for a certain blond boy. I frowned when I saw none.

I actually felt stupid because I really don't have a clue if he was my classmate or not. I admit I'm not really what you call people-person. I usually ignored _ninety-five percent_ of the people surrounding me.

I cleared my throat and mumbled at the girl in front of me. The girl with a freakishly white eyes who looked at me and shyly smiled. I racked my brain for her name. It was Hyu…something. I remembered her face somehow because she was one of the richest families in town and my parents usually invites her family in a social gathering.

"Umm…"

"Hyuuga." She smiled at me. I smiled back and mentally digging myself a grave from too much embarrassment. "Yes, Hyuuga. Umm…do you know a person name Naruto?"

She threw a shocked expression at me. I would too if I were her. Come on me, the most snobbish person, oblivious to the whole world is talking to her.

But, you know there is actually a logic there why I picked her of all the people to ask. One, because I actually remember her face…well somewhat. Two, our parents are friends…maybe it was strictly business. Three, because she's the only girl I've seen not drooling when I'm around.

Okay, I'm conceited….but really, they really drool and pant.

Okay back to the topic.

"Umm…Naru…Naruto-kun. Umm…yes." She blushed harder as she tried to roll the blond's name on her tongue. It was actually cute when she did that.

"Oh. Could you tell me if he's our classmate or not?" Smooth. Real smooth Uchiha. I wanted to dig a grave now, as in a real, tangible one.

She gave a small chuckle then blushed harder as she put her hand over mouth and gave me an apologetic smile. She was really, really cute when she did that. "He's your seatmate."

Hit me now and send me to hell or whatever suits you best.

I gave a cool I-know-that look and said my thanks. Fuck, I really made a complete fool of myself there.

And man I was fucking oblivious to the whole world!!!

How can I not know that Naruto was just sitting beside me all this time?!!

I kept my eyes wide open and my senses alert as I waited for the blond to enter the room. I waited for five minutes which easily turned to ten minutes. Then twenty. I frowned and looked at the Hyu…ah… yes, Hyuuga's way when suddenly the door flew open and a blur of yellow came rushing towards the seat on my left.

The fucking dobe was late!

And was late again the next day, and the next and the next. He's a fucking chronic latecomer!

Seeing I'm the all mighty one I told him that he was a fucking idiot who doesn't knew what time means, on which he just answered me with a gaping mouth and a huge set of eyes…like everybody else inside the room did including my teacher.

That incident actually started our fuck-up friendship.

I tease him he responds. I tease him more he responds greatly.

I don't actually could pinpoint when and where we started talking and hanging out, but we did.

We told each other things we never told anyone…hahahaha just kidding. Well he did tell me things he never told anyone but I never did share mine.

Come on I'm the great Uchiha for god sake. Anything could be use to blackmail me.

Well, I actually did tell him one secret…that I dig Hinata. Yes, the girl with a freakish pale eyes, who always stutter when Naruto and I are near. I think she digs me too. Though nothing serious. I just think she's cute.

Though, after that confession, everything suddenly grew awkward between us. He's now fucking avoiding me like I have a bubonic plague or as if I'm a walking shit or something. He's no longer walking home with me. No longer returning my calls or emails.

"Do you like Hinata?" I asked him one time as I cornered him on his way home. His eyes grew huge when he looked up and saw me. He stuttered and almost dash off when I grabbed onto his arm and spun him around to face me. "Answer me!" I growled at him.

"N…No." He answered in a meek voice. I wondered where his cocky attitude went. I frown at his answer but still pushed on. "Then why the heck are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." His head still bowed so I know he's fucking lying to me. He never did look someone in the eye when he lied, that's what I like about him. "Liar."

"Let go." He tried pulling his arm but I gripped it more tightly. "You're hurting me Sasuke."

"Not until you tell me." I could feel myself blazing with fury and he must have sensed it with my tone. He kept still for a moment and eyed me for a second, his eyes already brimming with unshed tears.

I held my ground and not be swayed by his looks. He must have sensed that I'll not relent so he shook his head in disappointment.

"Talk now damn it!"

"It's you! You're the one I like Sasuke!" His eyes blazed with fury as tears started to roll down from it. I was in too much shock that I loosen his grip on him. "How?"

As I asked this, his knees suddenly gave way and he slumped on the ground. I was still in shock and had a sudden feeling of disgust so I stared down on him, not even caring enough to help him up.

"You know I'm an orphan who people despised. I was a nobody, and then you came along. You gave me hope. I know it was just a joke but in my little heart, I felt that it was true, that I was acknowledged. It gave me hope that someone wanted me…whenever you said that I'm gonna be your _wife_ I think that the world isn't that horrible after all." He said it all in a meek voice. I could only stare at him with disbelief as I gaped at his confession.

Memories of our childhood encounters flashed back on me like a silent film. The more I see his blushing face as I tease him the more disgusted I felt.

"I'm not gay."

"I know. I never wanted you to be. I never wanted _me_ to be…It never did matter _then_ if you were a boy _or_ a girl. At that time, the only thing I know is that you're the first person to acknowledge me…" He covered his face with both hands and cried softly "…liked me" He said mumbled softly as an afterthought.

My face contorted with repulsion. "I would never like you like that. I'm not gay and I like someone."

"I know."

"And I'm gonna confess to her tomorrow." I said to him just to spite him and walked away. I heard him said 'I hope we could still be friends' but I didn't replied and continued walking away. Away from him. Away from this sickening, tightening feeling in my heart.

* * *

Tsuzuki


	5. Friends with Benifit chap3

**Friends with Benefit**

**By: Late-Sleeper**

**Beta-reader: ****Pay Backs a Bitch**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

The next day after Naruto's confession, I did exactly what I promised him. I confessed to Hinata, on which, I wished I didn't.

I remembered her exact words as I waited for her 'yes'. "I'm sorry I like someone else. I like Naruto-kun. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

I almost walked out on her but I held my emotion intact and waved my sudden rejection coolly. She bowed her head and ran away, away from me as I was left wallowing in pain.

Shit! I was fucking rejected by the first girl I ever had taken interest in. Rejected!

And it was all Naruto's fault.

My face hardened at that thought. I walked away from where I was standing towards the place I know the blond dobe, the bearer of misery, the thorn on my almost perfect world, usually hung out.

Just as I thought, the dobe was there and was hanging out with our so-called friends laughing and chatting. I hated him for it. I hated him more and more. I stalked towards them and pulled him roughly off his chair. Neji, one of our sempai in our previous club glared at me but said nothing. He knew how close the dobe and I were, and if he and I ever fought, he knows Naruto would be on my side even if I'm on the wrong.

I dragged him out of the ramen shop and towards my apartment. He said nothing and I never gave him a reason to why I am dragging him there.

I wanted to scream at him that it was his entire fault.

That I'm going crazy and I don't know why.

My mind is in confusion and he's the only thing that's invading it.

"Sasuke?"

"I was rejected." 'Because of you!' I screamed inside my mind. He gaped at me and just said 'Oh'. I think he too was shocked that a girl rejected me!

ME! Uchiha Sasuke, hot sex on legs, campus crush for four consecutive years was rejected by a girl!

"I'm sorry."

He should be! I wanted to scream.

"How can I help?" He asked looking at me searchingly. I said nothing because I really don't know what I wanted from him. I really don't know what I want. He might have sensed it. "I don't know what you want Sasuke but, I could comfort you if you let me?"

"That wouldn't be enough." Hugs and comforting words wouldn't be enough.

He looked at me with those glaze eyes of him. He suddenly bowed his head and shook it then looked at me again with resolve written on his face. "Sasuke, I could…I could comfort you with my body. I could give it to you even for one night."

"Then do it." I really don't what came over me but I accepted it just like that.

Or, maybe I did.

I wanted revenge.

If I couldn't have Hinata, then she couldn't have my best friend, simple as that.

I was selfish, I know.

That night something happened between the dobe and me. It was a spur of the moment so we never did mind to do some protection. We did it. Four times, until I filled the void deep inside of me. I took him bareback and spilled into him my essence until I could no longer move in exhaustion.

We lay for a few minutes until we caught our breath. Naruto hold onto me like a child as I brushed his hair every now and then. I don't know why I did it, it just that it was right to do it at that moment. I heard him purred a bit when I combed through his hair and played with our intertwine fingers.

"Sasuke I…"

Then the magic was broken, I was back again to the feeling of disgust, even more now after what happened between us. I cut his confession short. "This is just a one night stand, dobe. It means nothing to me but _lust_."

I heard the sudden hitch on his breath but he just nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm only doing this for our friendship. I don't hope for anything else."

"Good." I felt a sudden a pain in my chest upon hearing it but took it for granted.

"Then are we still best friend?" He asked softly on which I just nodded my head. He was content at that as he said his thanks.

The days passed and we were the same as before except that we were fucking like bunnies in heat, though this time he requested that we use rubber for a very pathetic reason that he wanted the next time he feels someone cum inside him that it was the person he would be with _forever_.

"I wanted to reserve at least that to the person I'm going to spend my life with." I remembered him saying.

Well I already took his virginity so I really don't have the right to refused. Though I felt a bit irritated at it but I shook it off. This was just lust. I don't care if I cum into him or not. A fuck is a fuck, condom or no condom.

We were like that for two weeks and honestly, I really don't know why we did it and why I wanted it. I was over what Hinata did to me, so I wondered why I was still extracting my revenge on Naruto.

I kept on repeating this is just us being horny and we just needed to release. We're just using each other's body…nothing more nothing less.

It's just lust.

Then one day he stopped coming to my apartment, I shrugged it off and went on my own normal routine. Or so I thought…

On the fourth day of no sex with Naruto, I was on the verge of insanity…not fucking him left a void in my normal life. I was so used on seeing him inside my apartment and waking up beside him.

I was actually missing how I played with his hair as he sleep, the way his head lay on top of my chest, the way he whispered my name when we reached climax.

I took my phone and dialed his number. Four days was enough. I need an explanation and I wanted a good one. Three rings before he answered it.

"Where are you and why are you avoiding me?" I asked him straight to the point. He mumbled an apology and explained himself. He told me he was on a club trip and hadn't had the chance to contact me because of the suddenness of it and he just got back from it and was actually going to call me but I got to him first.

I cursed softly on what I was feeling but I couldn't help it. He muttered a sincere apology and he asked if I wanted to meet up. I answered yes since I really don't have much to do since it was Christmas break and I don't have a club like he did.

The next day we were together again, we talked about our next step after high school because it was a few months until we graduated. I told him I'll pursue college and wanted to go to Toudai. While he on the other hand wanted to manage a small business after high school, college was not his thing and Iruka –his adopted father wanted to build a small business on which he would be working on.

Somehow, I felt a sudden loneliness at it. We were going on separate ways after this. He must have discern it when he muttered that he will be always with me, whether I like it or not.

I smiled at that.

I was going to asked him to go home with me when suddenly a hand reach out to him and tapped him on the shoulder. I frowned when he suddenly blushed and stuttered as the owner of the hand said 'hi' to him.

Their chitchat was short but I could feel Naruto's aura change and glow. When they waved goodbye to each other I hurriedly asked Naruto who was the raven head guy on which he replied. "Someone who's always asking me out."

"Oh."

"…"

"You two look good together. Is he from your club?" 'The one you left me for four days without even saying _'hey'_ and _'bye'_ '. I mentally added.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you." I said. If pouting wasn't a crime, which it is in the Uchiha law, I would have pouted. He blushed and muttered a maybe. After that, I went straight home while giving an excuse that I needed to finished something important.

After talk, I never went to see him nor replied to his messages. I was so pissed that I couldn't even answer why. Just pissed off for no apparent reason.

Then one day I saw him at school kissing the guy, the raven head guy. Something in me throbbed in pain as I stared at them. I felt the time stopped and I wanted to cry. However, Uchiha don't cry, I told myself over and over but the pain still lingers.

School had started again and I couldn't help but bumped into him. He asked me how I've been and how he missed me. Like a fool I accepted him once more into my life like what I saw was nothing.

We chatted like we used to, but another person was added in our dysfunctional friendship.

Sai. His boyfriend.

His boyfriend who I just noticed that look exactly like me. Who teased him just like me, as cynical, cool, bastard, anti-social like me.

I told myself that I shouldn't get affected. That I should be happy for him. That it was right for him to find another one to love him.

They actually lasted for a month until he knocked on my door drunk and crying. I heard they suddenly called it off one day and I never heard why and the guy flew away to god knows where.

Well good riddance.

"He wanted me to live with him. To marry him but I told him I was still young and I want to feel the world, explore, meet new people." He laid his head on my chest as we laid on my bed.

I didn't say anything but just combed his hair as I listened to him whine and cried about Sai. I was totally in confusion on what I was feeling right now when I offered him my body…for comfort.

Like he did when I was in his shoes.

That night we had sex and before he passed out, he mumbled something that I could never forget. "…Sai wanted me to go away from here…be away from you…but I can't."

Again, like before, we had sex everyday until he got over Sai, then Kiba came, the rebound guy. The sex didn't stopped but it was few and hurried which I was once again greatly irritated because I was used on having him beside me after Sai-bastard left.

However, this one was a short one. He told me it was just lust and Kiba was too much of an animalistic guy that he was not the only partner Kiba had. He cried again that night after they broke up so I offered him my body again.

It was like a routine now. He had so many flings that lasted for a day to a week and he always demanded my body for comfort after they broke up.

I know he felt like he was using me but I couldn't tell that I'm the one who was benefiting the most from our fuck-up relationship.

He had Shikamaru for three days, and Chouji for two days, He even dated an old guy Kakashi for week.

There was also Shino, Gaara and a snot-brat name Konohamaru and the list goes on and on and on.

Honestly, I don't give a fuck because in the end the one he would go after it all, was me, and I was a happy whenever his relationship didn't work.

I was happy that he would go to my apartment demanding sex, wanting my comfort and sleeping beside me like a child. I don't know when and how exactly but I realized that I had fallen in love with him.

When I finally made peace with myself and what I feel for him, I finally filled the void in my heart. The only thing left is to tell him how I feel.

On which I did…subtly.

"Be mine." I usually whisper to him after we had sex, on which he would reply. "I'm already yours Sasuke. You're my best friend and I would always be."

Whenever he said that it would rip my heart apart, but I never loose hope. Someday I knew he would feel the same way _again_. He'd come around like it did with me. I couldn't force the issue that fast I might loose him like I did when he confessed to me the first time.

I know he still loves me.

I'll wait for the time that he'll finally admit it to himself that I'm the only guy left. Then I would hold on to him and never let go, but for now I'll just cherished this fuck-up relationship of ours.

Or, so I thought.

Because life is a bitch and I think it hates me for a reason.

Because on the day of my birthday he suddenly blurted out that, he and Neji were going out.

I could have just shrugged it as I normally do when he dates someone but I couldn't because Neji is our friend and he knows what Naruto and I do.

I know he would never let Naruto get near me again because he knows that we still fuck even though Naruto is dating someone. I know he wouldn't let it happen.

And like I predicted he took Naruto away from me. He took the only person I loved away from me. I tried to rationalized that it would be over soon and Naruto would be crawling back to me again but months had passed and my predictions didn't came through.

Until one stormy night, I heard a knock on my door and I opened it to reveal a soaking Naruto. His eyes bloodshot from tears.

The day has finally come…or so I hope, but it wasn't what I expected.

"Sasuke, Neji asked me to marry him."

I gaped at him and wishing that he answered 'no' so that we could proceed to sex, but as I told you, life hated me.

"I said yes."

Tears streamed down from both our eyes. He said that he was not getting any younger and he wanted to settle down and Neji came at the _right moment and at the right time_. I could feel my heart breaking in two. I wanted to tell him how I feel but my mouth couldn't form the words and I just blurted out. "Can we at least have sex for the last time?"

As I asked this, his sobs got louder and louder and he run towards me and hugged me tight. I too was already crying softly. I kissed the top of his head as I run my hands over the small of his back while he murmured my name repeatedly like a mantra.

"Naruto…" He looked up at me with sadness filling his blue eyes. I touched his cheeks and caressed it. "…could I…could I cum inside you?"

He smiled and nodded.

I smiled down at him and proceeded to undress him as I rained kisses on his face down to his neck and body.

That night we made love. Not fuck. Not sex. Because I know every touch we made, every moan we made it was orchestrated by love.

As I requested we didn't use a rubber. It was the second time we did without it. Somehow, I wanted to ask him if I were the one he wanted to spend his life with, like he promised way back when.

But the question never left my lips.

And here we are now. Cuddled to each other, him sleeping peacefully beside me as I combed his hair and whispered 'I love you' to him even though I know he'll never hear it. I looked at the clock again and almost wanted to cry when I realized it was already six in the morning… two more hours… I only have two more hours.

I looked down on him again and whispered on his ear. "Naruto, can I keep you?"

_Forever_

**OWARI**


End file.
